monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MHFU: Hunter Rank Up Guide
Hunter Rank Up Guide (Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G + Unite) These are the set of quests required to level up inside the Guild Hall. The color of your name changes depending on how high your rank is. Name Colour HR1: Yellow HR2: Orange HR3: Pink HR4: Pink HR5: Red HR6: Deep Red HR7: Orange HR8: Deep Orange HR9: Purple =HR 1 to HR 2 = - Giadrome Assault (Hunt the Giadrome) 3* - The Land Shark (Hunt the Cephadrome) 2* - The Lurking Desert Giant (Hunt the Daimyo Hermitaur) 4* - The Mischief-maker (Hunt the Congalala) 3* - URGENT QUEST: THE RULER OF THE SNOW (Hunt the Blangonga) 4.5* = =HR 2 to HR 3= - Master of the Giant Lake (Hunt the Plesioth) with a gun/bow 3* - Evening Hermitaur Sonata (Hunt 20 Hermitaurs) 2* - Pincer through the sky (Hunt the Shogun Ceanataur) 5* - Trouble in the Forest (Hunt 20 Bullfangos) 3* - The Ioprey Leader (Hunt the Iodrome) 1* - URGENT QUEST: Absolute Power (Hunt the Tigrex) get a very good friend who kills elder dragons for fun. like me. =HR 3 to HR 4= - The Runaway Diablos (Hunt the Diablos) 5* - Valor in the Swamp Zone (Hunt the Gravios) 4* - The King's Domain (Hunt the Rathalos) 5* - The Queen's Descent (Hunt the Rathian) 4* - URGENT QUEST: THE APPROCHING GAOREN (Defend the Fortress from Shen Gaoren) 3* =HR 4 to HR 5= - The Poison Fanged Duo (Hunt 2 Gendrome) 4* - Ultimate Crab Dinner (Hunt 2 Daimyo Hermitaurs) 5* - Trapped by Yian Kut-Ku (Hunt the Yian Kut-Ku and the Blue Yian Kut-Ku) 4* - Conga Counterattack (Hunt the Congalala) 4* - URGENT QUEST: Lao-Shan Lung Draws Near! (Defend the Fortress from the Ash/Azure Lao-Shan Lung) 3* =HR 5 to HR 6= - Two Roars in the Snow (Hunt 2 Blangongas) - Red Shadow in the Swampland (Hunt the Red Khezu) - The Underwater Terror (Hunt the Green Plesioth) - Eliminate The Rathalos (Hunt the Rathalos) - Basarios: Unseen Peril (Hunt the Basarios) - URGENT QUEST: Land of Tremors (Hunt 2 Tigrex) =HR 6 to HR 7= - The Fierce Black Horn (Hunt the Black Diablos) - Black Rock in the Swamp (Hunt the Black Gravios) - Blue Sky, Pink Earth (Hunt the Azure Rathalos and the Pink Rathian) - Deny the Silver Rathalos (Hunt the Silver Rathalos) - Find the Golden Phantom (Hunt the Gold Rathian) - URGENT QUESTS: - The Approaching Gaoren (Defend the Town from the Shen Gaoren) Rise to the Summit (Slay the Akantor) and Dual Hypnoc! (Hunt 2 Hypnocatrice) =HR 7 to HR 8= - Daimyo of Sengoku Fame (Hunt the Plum Daimyo Hermitaur) - Old Jungle Lightning (Hunt the Khezu) - Eyes in the Underground Lake (Hunt the Plesioth) - Pelagus Pride (Hunt the Emerald Congalala) - Old Swamp, Shrouded in Mist (Hunt 2 Purple Gypceros) - URGENT QUEST: Ever-Present Shadow (Hunt the Nargacuga) =HR 8 to HR 9= - Lavasioth Sighting! (Hunt the Lavasioth) - Under the Gaze of Heaven (Hunt the Shogun Ceanataur and the Terra Shogun Ceanataur) - A King, Robed in Smoke (Hunt the Rathalos) - Her Eternal Majesty (Hunt the Rathian) - Wild Monk of the Dunes (Hunt the Copper Blangonga) - URGENT QUEST: The Floating Dragon (Slay the Yama Tsukami) =To Unlock Ukanlos= - Absolute Power (Hunt the Tigrex) - Black Phalanx (Hunt 2 Black Diablos) - Armored Supremacy (Hunt the Gravios) - Eye of the Horizon (Hunt the Silver Rathalos) - A Glint of Moonlight (Hunt the Gold Rathian) - The Approaching Gaoren (Defend the Town from Shen Gaoren) - URGENT QUEST: ABSOLUTE ZERO! (Slay the Ukanlos)